


a girl and her dog

by rarmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, bec's here in Spirit, the entire strilonde set is in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: Bec was gone.But also, he was still with her. Like, literally. As with her as was physically possible by the laws of Sburb.And his love still followed her, too. Sometimes in... really,reallysilly ways.





	a girl and her dog

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://rarmaster.tumblr.com/post/173216469665/timaeus-gnostic-vworpreally-eldritchplush)

As it turned out, trying to navigate a staircase while one’s attention was on a very exciting text-based conversation with Karkat was _not_ easy. So honestly it was no one’s fault but her own when Jade misjudged the next step down and missed it completely. She yelped in surprise, but instead of tumbling down the remaining flight she landed face first on a couch and pile of knees.

(Which, still kind of hurt, but not nearly as badly.)

“Jegus!” came Dirk’s startled voice, followed by Dave’s:

“Son of a dick, Jade, not that I mind you using your space powers to faceplant on the nearest couch, but you could maybe check and make sure it’s empty first. Or if you wanted to plop on us give us a warning next time? Like fifteen seconds in advance that’s all I’m asking.”

Dirk lurched suddenly. “Rose pause the damn game!”

“Told you they’d notice,” came Roxy’s voice, and then the music from the TV stopped. Rose said something unintelligible.

“Sorry,” Jade said. She considered her current position for a few seconds before deciding it’d just be easier to use her space powers than try and extricate herself from the mess of Strider legs without kicking one of the Lalondes in the head. So she popped out and then back in, this time sitting on the floor in the empty space between Rose and Roxy. Looked like she’d interrupted some kind of StriLonde game night. Oops.

“You even gonna bother with the explanation for why you decided to space-drop yourself in our laps outta nowhere? Come on I’m dying to know,” Dave pressed, leaning forward over Roxy so he could peer at Jade better.

Jade scrunched up her face as she tried recall.

“Well… I _may_ have tripped down the stairs,” she began.

“Warned you about stairs, bro,” Dave and Dirk said in perfect unison. Roxy rolled her eyes and groaned, while Rose chuckled just the slightest bit. Jade joined Roxy in the eye-rolling, though she laughed openly as well.

“Seriously guys…” she grumbled, but with more fondness than malice.

“So instead of hurting yourself you warped outta there, got it,” Roxy said. At least Jade could count on her to keep this conversation on track. “Why on the Striders and not on your bed?”

“Good question,” Jade answered. “Guess I didn’t think past not wanting to fall down the stairs. Though honestly I don’t remember deciding to warp out of that mess at all!!”

Rose set her game controller aside and was now considering Jade with that look she got when she was considering some fascinating psychological “problem”. Jade rolled her eyes at this as well, but she couldn’t stop Rose’s inquisitive “ _Hmm,_ ” nor the analytical rant it always prefaced.

“I almost wonder if your dog-tier upgrade gave you more than your lusus’s incredible spatial control over everything under the green sun,” Rose said, eyeing Jade’s ears.

“Lusus, really?” Roxy laughed before Rose could continue or Jade say anything. “How much time have you been spending with Kanaya, lately?”

Rose flushed the slightest tinge of pink, but didn’t acknowledge Roxy’s comment. Instead she kept plowing through her analysis. “All I’m saying is, maybe you ended up inheriting some of your dog’s instincts. You know, besides the irresistible desire for snausages at immensely inopportune moments.”

It was Dave’s turn to barely stifle a snort, while Jade whined because gosh _darnit_ why did her friends always have to bring up the snausages!

“Where are you going with this?” she asked, trying not to pout too hard.

Rose smiled a knowing smile. “Well, your dog’s love for you managed to keep our Jack from killing you multiple times, so perhaps something similar came into play just now.”

Jade thought that over. “So… you’re saying Bec wouldn’t have wanted me to get hurt… And since I’m kind of him now I… space-warped myself out of that mess without a second thought? Because it’s what Bec would have done??”

Rose nodded.

“Yeah that tracks if you ask me,” Dirk added.

Jade definitely thought that tracked, too. Fondness for Bec filled her to the brim, but then she thought over the rest of this scenario and:

“Okay but why did he plop me on top of Strider-squared!!!” she asked, because Roxy was right, that didn’t make any sense at all as far as self-preservation went. Not that she was physically hurt, but her pride was a bit. Also she was still low-key thinking about snausages, dammit Rose.

“Jade your dog threw himself into your kernelsprite to simultaneously protect you from Jack and give Jack near omnipotent powers,” Dave said. “Sure he loves you but he’s also got a tiny little dog brain. Not much real estate up in there to care about whether the couch or bed is a better place to space-drop on in an emergency.”

“Yeah like, Frigglish—er, Jaspers—wasn’t much better,” Roxy chimed in. “Lots in the love department, less in the brains department.”

“That’s fair,” Jade admitted. Then she grimaced. “Sorry I ruined your game night! I’ll get out of your guys’s hair now—”

“Nah it’s chill, you can watch a round if you want,” Dirk offered.

“Yeah might as well celebrate you not falling down a flight of stairs,” Dave said. The tone of his voice was somewhere firmly between sarcastic and not sarcastic, which admittedly was where it usually was. “Celebrate with you watching us lose to the Lalonde team, sounds like a real treat.”

“It’ll be for _us_!” Roxy crooned, clapping her hands with glee.

Jade giggled, and settled back against the couch, summoning her phone to her so she could explain to Karkat what the sudden radio silence was all about. She’d barely started scrolling through the worried mass of texts he’d sent before movement from Rose distracted her. She looked up to find Rose offering her a plate of…

“Sausage?” Rose offered.

“Uh,” Jade said, not quite sure how to respond.

“I know they aren’t quite as enticing as the ever unfathomable snausage, but I thought it might be demeaning to offer you literal dog treats,” Rose continued.

“Do you… keep these on you at all times??” Jade asked, as she took the plate. She appreciated the thought, regardless. Both that of the sausages and of the fact Rose wasn’t out buying actual doggy treats for her.

“Let’s just say I may have Seen you coming.”

“Ah.”

Jade hastily texted _‘brb accidentally interrupted a strilonde game night >.<’ _to Karkat before setting her phone down. He could wait. There were sausages to be eaten, and Striders to watch get destroyed.


End file.
